


都是成年人，说话放肆点

by LinXiaoyi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 高干
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinXiaoyi/pseuds/LinXiaoyi
Summary: *高‖干/双‖性/1v1*温柔花心看似多情实则无情攻x外强中干理工直男闹双‖xing受*全程无虐，HE，开头俗套，00年代常见狗血套路。*主角:陆华臣x谢安*醉酒后的谢安和陆华臣两人莫名其妙的来了一发。陆华臣从未和男人做过，谢安从未和其他人做过。但是大家都是成年人，打个炮又怎么的？
Relationships: 陆华臣/谢安
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写文的时候正好在看《零钱夫妇合集》以及《欢迎来到我的频道》  
> 抄袭是不可能的，但是影响肯定会有，但是好玩的东西我肯定会加以再创造去呈现，目前绝无重合地方  
> 灵感来源于一篇海棠文，随意找的，但因为实在是网页旋转太慢，看了一页就放弃了，就忘了叫什么名字，鞠躬  
> 心里残念之余就想自娱自乐炖锅肉，后来发现写都写了，设定又贼和胃口，就干脆连载来试试

第一章  
谢安从酒席桌上逃出来时已是午夜，一身的酒臭和刺鼻的劣质香水熏得他脑仁突突做疼。  
原本他身为研发部门的人，这些应酬的事基本轮不到他来，但最近刚升了职，上级还有意拉他出来挡酒，考虑到自己刚刚升了没几个子儿的工资，谢安只得屈服。  
踉跄着走到自家门口，谢安开始回忆自家门钥匙被放哪了。衣服兜里上下摸过都没有，那就是包里，嗯？包在哪？谢安长出一口气，然后爆发出一脚踢在自家门上。  
走廊里的感应灯亮了又灭，谢安头抵在墙上，双眼紧闭，平息着混乱的大脑，就在意识逐渐模糊的时候，他突然被一个男人抱住了。  
谢安一个激灵便清醒过来，身后那人，似乎也喝醉了，嘴里含糊不清的嘟囔着。  
“亲爱的，来亲一个~”  
男人全身的体重都压在了谢安身上，两条胳膊还死死的抱住他的腰，这并不是一个好的姿势。  
谢安平时很少与人亲密接触，他是个双性人，这一点就注定他讨厌别人越界的触碰。恶心的感觉在胃里翻涌，即使谢安觉得他此刻的大脑还在清醒地运转着，但不怎么听话的身体又让他怒火中烧。  
就比如他刚刚好不容易牟足了劲给男人来了个过肩摔，却将自己也带倒，变成了自己爬在男人的身上。  
  
走廊里的灯在倒地的一霎应声而亮，谢安总算看清了男人的面容，是他隔壁的邻居。  
谢安估计他跟自己一样，是旁边科技园区的一名打工仔。之所以谢安会注意到他，一点 这男人的屁|股够翘，身材够味儿；二点 是这人大概是仗着自己的好身材，换件衣服换个女人。  
  
在谢安跑神的这短短几秒钟，躺在地上的男人像是得到了某种意为允许的指令，动作越发放肆。  
谢安挣扎着扭动身体直起腰，没有弹性的西装裤被绷紧，臀缝正好与男人的某个地方亲密接触，有什么粘稠的液体从他难以启齿的柔软地方渗出。  
滚烫的双手灵活地钻进谢安的白色衬衫里，冰凉细腻的肌肤仿佛与火来了个亲密碰撞，谢安哪里受到过这种刺激，登时一阵颤栗，瞬间暧昧而不可抵抗的气息随着潮热的酒气直冲脑顶，两人都不可控制地起了反应。  
“等……等下，先进屋。”  
谢安用仅存的理智叫住男人，再不停手他们就要刚在走廊里干起架来了，而电梯口正对这里。  
一直动作不停地男子似乎也觉得有道理，勾过谢安的脖颈，鼻尖在他脸颊上亲昵的蹭着，鼻息掠过谢安耳廓。  
“钥匙在兜里，自己摸~”  
说罢，男人也不给谢安机会，对着他那微微张开的嘴就亲了上去，谢安从没有接吻的经历，更别说这样的湿吻，在男人闯入的一瞬间他便溃不成军，整个人都像是任人宰割的鱼肉，随男人肆意侵略。  
谢安不知道自己是什么时候被男人带进屋内，反应过来时，两人都已剥了个干净。  
健壮的上半身和极具冲击力下身，不带任何阻拦的闯入谢安的视野。这具及其复合谢安审美观的身体，就这样不带一丝遮拦十足明目张胆地勾引着他。  
男人露出一个满足的笑容，贴近他道：“亲爱的，口水要流出来了~”

第二章  
谢安哪里有回答的心情，他从来自以为傲的清醒大脑这会全乱了。身下的那张小嘴完全不受了控制，水灵灵地诉说着它的渴求。身为一个成年男子，谢安也买过道具纾解过欲望，但那张多余出来的小嘴却是他从来不想触碰的地方，那是他的刺，他一直麻醉自己是个男人，不让别人看出一丝奇怪，可今天一切都不受控制了，或者是他也不想控制了？  
男人带着谢安的手抚上他蓄势待发的巨炮，翻涌而至的欲海终于让谢安彻底丢掉了羞耻心，总有一天要做，眼前这个机会岂不正好。  
想通了的谢安，一舔自己的嘴唇，毫无自觉地露出了一个极度勾人的表情。  
他蹲下身，自发地舔起了那个大家伙儿，像是品尝美食一般，舔舐着，吮吸着。炽热的温度包裹在小小的口腔里，点燃了谢安，也燎起了男人。  
男人一把搂起蹲在地上的人，大手一挥就将谢安撂在床上。谢安屁|股被高高托起，那个早已泄了洪的小嘴第一次在别人面前露出真正面貌，粉色的唇瓣欲拒还迎地张张合合。男人极具技巧性的指尖，碾压揉弄，让那朵小花变得更加娇艳欲滴。  
原本就骚动的地方，现在更是令人无法忍耐，谢安自发的动着腰，急促的呼吸声从嘴里钻出，“哈……快！快给小骚穴止痒嘛~”  
丢掉了羞耻心的谢安，自觉地把最能刺激自己欲望的词语一个劲地往外吐着。  
男人低下头，用力地吮吸某个地方，“啊！”谢安的声音猛然拔高，随后男人又向下转移，舌头如蛇一般穿梭于花丛中，“嗯……进去，再进去点~”  
小肉棒与花穴的双重刺激下，让谢安感受到了前所未有的舒服，但花穴深处还在强烈的叫嚣着，没有丝毫犹豫。  
“大JB，我要大JB，快进来啊！”  
男人被身下这人明明是发浪的叫声，却偏偏要带着一股命令的口气挑逗地心头一颤。试问哪个男人不喜欢傲娇的小野猫呢。  
“满足你。”  
早已蓄势待发的钢炮立马抵上那朵娇嫩的花朵，洞口的嫩肉与钢炮缓缓摩擦着，“好紧。”  
男人抚摸着谢安的脊背，因为紧张而形成了一个好看弧度，之前的扩张好似完全没有了作用，“呼……亲爱的，放松~”男人被夹得也不好受，但还是放软声音哄着。  
谢安被这不上不下的姿势卡得难受极了，他侧过身，修长的十指扒开自己的臀瓣，另一手紧攥住床单，扭动着腰身，然后猛得向后一撞，两声难以忍受的叹息随即而出。  
小穴火辣辣的疼着，可谢安心里却有着前所未有的满足感。男人没有直接粗鲁地动起来，而是付下身勾住谢安的下颚，与他交换了一个长吻。  
这一吻极尽地温柔而缠绵，安抚了谢安一切的不安，直到花穴逐渐适应，再一次吐出花蜜，男人才开始逐渐晃动起来。  
之后的一切就变得不再真切起来，从无声细雨到瓢泼大雨，谢安都好似做梦一般。只记得自己又跨坐在男人身上时，从未在人前落下的眼泪，悄无声息地划过，而男人温热的手此刻却从他的眼角抹过，“不哭。”  
他却没出息的哭得更厉害了。  
  
第三章  
宿醉在加上一夜的折腾让谢安睡得非常沉，当他睁开眼时，天已然大亮，一个男人立于窗边看着外面。  
谢安再三确认自己没有看错后，才发现这里并不是自己家，他挣扎着起身，全身却像散了架一般，一声轻呼破口而出。  
“额……”声音也哑得几乎发不出音。  
一切记忆回笼，昨晚有多么疯狂，今日就有多尴尬。  
男人也被惊动，转身看向床上的人。  
“你还好么？”男人走到床边拿起台面上的一杯水，“喝点水，你有点发烧。”  
谢安心里瞬间乱成一团麻，本身就比较偏白的皮肤，现在更是一片苍白，但他不能表现出来，绝不能！  
之前的丰富表情全部收回，重新架起了一副一切如常的面孔，他接过男人递来的水：“谢谢。”  
谢安一口气将杯子里的水喝了个干净，开始正视眼前这个男人。  
“还喝么？”男人晃晃杯子，任由谢安打量着。  
“不用了，谢谢。”谢安摇摇头，靠坐在床上。  
男人一挑眉，对谢安这种语气感觉有些微妙，他搬过旁边的椅子，坐下。  
“我叫陆华臣。”  
“谢安。”  
两人规规矩矩地握了个手，就像谈判前的双方介绍，让原本打算与谢安解释一下的陆华臣只想看看，谢安接下来还要做什么。  
  
谢安环顾四周，确认自己的手机一时半会儿是找不到了，开口道：“可否借陆先生的手机一用。”  
陆先生顺从地拿出手机递给他。  
“嗯……还有电脑。”  
陆华臣点点头，表示没问题。  
接过手机后的谢安，播出一串号码，几句简单的交流后便挂断，听话语应该是让人送被落在班上的包。  
笔记本电脑已经放在谢安旁边，一时间房屋里除了呼吸声再无其他。  
“密码。”  
“没有。”  
“OK。”  
青葱的十指在键盘上匆匆而过，陆华臣注视着眼前的男人，确实十分清秀。一觉醒来脸上也没有冒出刺的胡茬，睫毛如小扇子般微微煽动着，头发略长，在正午的阳光下泛着盈盈棕色。刹那间，原本关于昨晚模糊的画面变得清晰起来，那眼角樱红泛着泪光的眸子，银丝牵引着的湿润双唇……陆华臣呼吸一顿。  
谢安转过头来，“你看下。”  
嗯，回忆里肯定加了十级滤镜。  
电脑屏幕中有一份文档，标题几个大字——保密协议。  
  
  
第四章  
快速地扫视过，如陆华臣所想，内容不外乎就是关于谢安的身体问题。  
陆华臣承认自己是个以享乐为主的人，本来约炮不就图个双方都愉快么。他器大活好人温柔，那些女孩纸喜欢跟他做，所以床伴从来就没少过。  
然而，睡男人他也是头一回……也不能算是完全的男人吧？陆华臣抬眼又看了眼谢安，便立马感受到那人浑身散发出来的强硬气场。  
不，他确实是个男人。  
谢安警惕地察觉到陆华臣的视线，估摸着他应该是看完了，便出声道：“只要你同意，钱一会儿我拿到手机便给你转过去，其他事情都好说。”  
陆华臣露出了他惯用的体贴笑容，“这事我也有责任，你放心，我断不会拿这种事情大肆宣扬，而且我有女朋友的，不是同性恋，也从未搞过男人……”  
“哦？没搞过男人？”谢安打断陆华臣的话，眉角上挑，“呵，有女朋友昨儿还那么猴急？又不是没见过你往屋里带女人。”  
陆华臣一口气卡在嗓子眼，笑容僵在脸上。  
一双锐利的眼睛微微一眯，谢安轻挑的语气一转又回到那命令式的口吻，“把合约签了。”  
女朋友的事陆华臣确实有说谎，但也确实是想让谢安放心，再说他要想找女朋友还不是分分钟的事。  
陆华臣将嘴里的浊气吐掉，再次好言道：“谢先生真的大可不必，要不这样，我发誓不说出去，而你答应帮我个忙？你能力范围内的。”  
“钱我再加一万。”  
谢先生表示自己压根不听。  
陆华臣感觉他脑门上的青筋立马突突直跳，这人咋这么不可爱呢！他是差那点钱的人吗！！！  
“谢先生，不是钱的问题……”  
“叮咚！叮咚！”  
门铃声响起，及时中止了这场即将走向激烈的谈判。  
陆华臣打开门，一个看起来像是才刚刚毕业的小伙子提着个墨蓝色公文包，有些呆愣地看着眼前陌生的男人。  
“请问谢安是在这吗？”  
“是，等一下。”陆华臣瞟了眼紧闭着的卧室门，请小伙子到沙发坐下。  
谢安不得不承认这个陆华臣确实很会照顾人，刚一听到门铃便起身找了一套衣服给他，一套新的家居服，标签都还没拆。  
“怀安是吧。”谢安总算是将衣服套上了，刚一走出来，便有些后悔，他收回前言，会照顾人个屁！  
陆华臣身上的那套和他身上的这套完全是一模一样的呢。  
谢安一计眼刀甩给陆华臣，后者也是一愣，才记起他这屋子里准备的家居服全都是一模一样的，只得无奈地朝谢安耸耸肩。  
好在陆怀安并没有怎么细看，他一见到谢安就赶忙站起身，甜甜一笑两个小酒窝在脸上挂着好不可爱。  
“师父好！这是师父的包。”  
看着自己徒弟的笑容，谢安从一醒来便紧绷着的脸终于有些缓和。他接过陆怀安递过来的公文包，如愿以偿地找到了自家钥匙，心情更是大好。  
谢安很喜欢他这个徒弟，有着一张娃娃脸，总是活力十足的感觉，在研发技术上很有天赋，有问题也是一点就通。  
他拍拍陆怀安的肩示意干得好，便像在自己家一样让徒弟坐下，正好陆怀安也递来两杯茶。  
“谢谢，”陆怀安站着喝了口茶水，便又推辞道：“我不多待了，待会儿还要回班上。小老板让我跟师父说你今天就好好休息，明天再去上班吧。”  
谢安摇摇头，“没事，我下午就去。”  
大概是心情好了的缘故，谢安的态度也总算是软化了一点，同意答应陆华臣帮他忙的意见，又拉着陆华臣做了个口头协议，录音保存后才算结束。  
就是没想到这么个口头协议最后还是坑了他自己。  
  
第五章  
顶着低烧还继续去公司上班的后果就是，周末两天谢安几乎都是在床上度过的。又是外卖点餐，又是上门送药的，全都被陆华臣看进了眼里。  
相同的，陆华臣这边也很是一言难尽，如果说陆华臣算是阅女无数，那么在男性身上的体验算是头一回，而且还是契合度这么好的一次体验。  
那天之后，陆华臣又一如既往地带女人回家，明明同样的套路，可总觉得差点什么，说白了就是不得劲！  
这后遗症搞得陆华臣只想苦笑，这是要他啪啪打脸的节奏啊，是人都逃不过真香么？  
不行，我命由我不由天！  
于是，在陆华臣第三次打炮差点没硬起来的时候，事实告诉他，可能这就是你陆华臣的命吧。  
当晚，陆华臣破天荒地带了个男人回家，不到十分钟后，伴随一声巨大的摔门声，男人离开。  
……  
周六晚上，谢安叫了份海底捞外卖，打开有些落灰的投影仪，挑选好一部高评分恐怖电影点击放映，难得的闲情逸致。  
然后，就被陆华臣打断了。  
“晚上好啊，”谢安靠在门框上，眉间有些不耐烦，但还是礼貌道，“有什么事吗？”  
陆华臣摇摇手机，屏幕上暂停着一段录音。  
谢安了然，转身示意陆华臣进来说。  
“想好要我做什么了？”谢安从冰箱里又拿出来一瓶可乐，递给陆华臣。  
陆华臣看看屋子里的一切准备道：“准备看电影啊。”  
“是啊。”  
“海底捞挺香啊！好吃么？”  
谢安心里有种不好的预感。  
“要不你尝一口？”  
说完他转身去厨房准备再拿一副碗筷，就感觉男人突然凑到他跟前说道。  
“咱俩再睡一次吧。”  
  
  
第六章  
谢安今天算是见识到了什么叫树不要皮必死无疑，人不要脸天下无敌，是谁那天信誓旦旦地发誓自己不是同性恋？转头就把这话全丢狗肚子了么？  
陆华臣见他神色不对，赶紧拿出手机点击播放键，谢安略微沙哑的声音传出。  
“……我谢安，答应帮陆华臣完成一件事，作为交换陆华臣不得将我的秘密说出……”  
  
然后，陆华臣那张俊美的脸就被重拳出击。  
谢安整整衣领，语气阴冷道：“好了，再给你一次提要求的机会，刚刚我没听清。”  
  
不能怪谢安太暴力，实在是他好不容易有些忘记这个烂事，这男人转头又给他来个回旋踢，一脚把他踹进那晚不堪回首的记忆里。  
是！大家都是成年人，打一炮又不怎么的！那把双性设定丢给你试试！  
疯了，别家小伙儿们一起看小黄片打炮的时候，他则是又抬头又流水的，视频里带入谁都不对劲，现在没精神分裂已经是非常流批了好么！  
弯了这事依然是毫无疑问，可他身为男人的尊严，又绝不允许他仅仅只因为多了一个器官而被其他人当做女人用。  
所以这个身体上的秘密他一直努力隐藏着，尽力维持着自己和普通男子一般的样子，心里其实已然做好孤独终生的决定。  
然后，这个计划就被打破了。  
还是被隔壁这个流恋花丛中的“小白脸”给打破了，可恶，快羡慕死他了好么！  
谁不想左搂右抱啊！但他条件不允许啊！  
有着一次体验就够了，原本他未来还想着要不自己给自己破一下，现在地儿也破了，虽然很郁闷，但体验还是不错的，这样就够了！够了！！！  
  
陆华臣显然被谢安这波爆发给惊到了，大脑飞速转动，就着倒地的姿势开始表演。  
捂着刚刚被击中的地方男人悲痛地低下头，沉声道：“对不起，但是我也是没办法了。”  
陆华臣抹了下不存在的眼泪，“我不举了啊！我去看医生，医生说我这是心理问题，让我问题出在哪就去哪里解决。”陆华臣式委屈巴巴，“所以我就来找你了。”  
“哈？”谢安露出一个关我屁事的表情，还从未听说还有这样的事。  
“哥~谢哥~你得对我负责嘛~”陆华臣式撒娇娇。  
都说撒娇的女人最好命，他陆华臣就堵他谢安会心软。  
“负责？”  
果然！谢安的语气放缓了，是个好现象！  
“嗯！！”陆华臣点点头，暗自在心里打气。  
“不举是吧，”谢安眼中精光一闪，“好啊，你让我上，我给你艹举咯！”  
陆华臣心头一惊，但立马又反应过来，“成交！君子一言驷马难追，”然后他又点点手机，“录音为证。”  
等等？正常剧情是这个走向么？陆华臣这么好说话的么？  
谢安……为什么总感觉他还是亏了。  
  
第七章  
夜色逐渐浓郁，落地窗外霓虹闪烁，灯影映入旁边海色之中，一片迷乱。  
一声轻响后，灯被陆华臣按灭，屋内只剩下被暂停的投影，泛着悠悠蓝光。  
谢安看着步步逼近的陆华臣，那双眼睛执着且深情的注视着他，仿佛一切都如透明般被一眼看穿，耳边心跳声愈加轰鸣，谢安终是退无可退靠上一面墙壁。  
冰凉的墙壁让谢安瞬间清醒过来。  
想壁咚是吧？谢安表示今天他可没喝酒，虽说灯被关上的那一刻他确实愣神了，但都是小事！  
他现在可是清醒的，还能再被占一次便宜？  
没等陆华臣摆好POSS，谢安一个闪身，两人的位置交换，变成陆华臣背对着谢安被低近墙角。  
“说好的，可是我上。”谢安凑到陆华臣耳边沉吟道。  
“是吗？”陆华臣面不改色地转身直视谢安。  
谢安猛地感觉到身下某地被一只手附上，身上的汗毛瞬间炸开，偏偏这男人还毫不避讳的盯着他，语气轻浮。  
“那你可得好好伺候我呀~”  
这人怎么回事！弯得这么快吗？？？  
两人身高相近，此时靠得又极近，这就是挑衅，堵上男人尊严的挑衅！绝不可退缩的挑衅！  
陆华臣手中动作没停，脸上的笑容愈发加深，鱼儿上钩了。  
————————高能预警————————  
距离更一步缩短，亲吻是如此得水到渠成。  
陆华臣用力地吮吸着那张诱人的唇瓣，不许怀中的有任何逃避，如攻城般侵入腹地，毫不客气地搜刮着这人口中的一切，来不及吞咽的银丝悄悄溢出，牵出一条暧昧的弧线。  
仅仅一吻，陆华臣就感觉自己的巨炮立马来了精神。  
如此霸道的一吻，将谢安直接亲软了腰，大脑又开始嗡嗡作响。  
不行，他不能输。  
他一把扣住男人的后脑，学着陆华臣的方式积极回应着这一吻，纠缠着那人的舌尖，不甘示弱地化防守为攻击。  
体温飙升，陆华臣贴心地将谢安领口的扣字解开，却没有全部解开。  
粉红色的Ru尖若影若现，在摩擦中肿胀起来，男人亲咬着谢安的喉结，手指在脊背处亲昵地划过，下身则模仿性交的动作撞击着谢安。  
当裤子也被逐渐褪下的时候谢安终于慌了，而发软的双腿告诉他事情早已又变得不可控制。

不知什么时候，姿势变为他跨坐在陆华臣身上，粉嫩的小玉柱高高耸立，被男人有些粗糙的手，上下来回撸动着。  
“嗯~”谢安发出难以压抑的轻|吟声，花穴应声趟出汁液，内裤缓缓浸出一片水迹，内壁深处又开始耐不住寂寞地骚动起来。  
谢安无意识地晃动着自己的腰，花穴内壁似乎自发地寻找到了那个能为其止渴的东西，巨大的钢炮穿过内裤翻起的卷边，嵌入那片泥泞的臀瓣中。  
刚才被折腾得有些肿胀的双唇被它主人咬住，凌乱的喘息伴随着沉吟，发出甜腻腻的声响，细长而白皙的脖颈高高扬起。  
谢安急红了双眼，眼神迷离地在陆华臣那张英俊的脸上勾过。  
陆华臣呼吸一滞，他见过许多意情迷乱的女人，什么癫狂的表情都见过，可从未有哪个，像眼前这个男人一般，只一瞟，竟让他如此躁动。  
都说男人是下半身思考的动物，是了！尤其对于刚刚尝过一次禁果的谢安来说，他现在只能用精虫上脑解释。  
男人一改往常对女人得体贴，将心中的燥热忍下，坏心眼得装作看不懂谢安的暗示，他想知道这个男人还能怎么勾引他，让他吃了一次就难以忘怀。  
谢安哪里知道陆华臣心里的弯弯绕绕，他眼下就是只发了情的母猫，只想用男人的大Rou棒好好贯穿自己，可男人偏偏一动不动，连后穴似乎都烧得痒了起来。  
修长的十指被握紧，谢安脑中天人交战，陆华臣更是火上浇油地晃动腰部将他颠起又落下，就是不进来。  
前面已处于爆发的前兆，后面却十足的空虚。  
谢安理智的小船终于被打翻在欲海中，他从男人身上起来，褪去早已湿漉漉的内裤，修长的拇指向身后探去。  
他压低腰部，一手扶着沙发靠背，一手在后穴处按压着，脚尖灵活的一挑，茶几下里藏着的润滑剂和按摩棒顺势弹出，修剪整洁的指尖不停地打着圈的按摩起他熟悉的后穴。  
陆华臣发现自己轻而易举地就接受了眼前的景象，那里没有想象中的丑陋模样，而是一个如花穴同样漂亮小巧的粉色小口。  
湿粘的润滑剂随着手指的抽插发出“滋滋”的水声，紧缩着的小口，随着手指一收一缩，逐渐放松。  
赤裸裸的眼波转过陆华臣相貌狰狞的大Rou棒，谢安张嘴，慢慢将那根男性特征样式的按摩棒含如口中。  
陆华臣就坐在谢安扶着沙发的手旁，看着他陶醉地吞吐舔舐着那根假Yangj具，就好似在舔他的，直到假的肉壁上都挂满了水珠才算罢休。  
谢安满意地发出一声嗤笑，嘲笑似的一撇男人赤红的双眼，得寸进尺地把假Yang具放在正对着陆华臣对面的茶几上，然后岔开双腿跪于在假Yang之上，缓缓将假Yang具插入自己的后穴之中。  
“啊！”期待已久的后穴终于吃到了大Rou棒，谢安整个人都爽得一颤，小玉柱颤抖着喷出奶白色液体，飞溅在男人的身上。  
男人丝毫没有介意，他的目光紧紧注视在眼前那个全身泛着淡粉色的人上，身下的钢炮又涨大了好几分。  
不要小看了外表禁欲的人，他们浪起来不是人。  
“呼，小San穴好爽~”  
“啊，要被Cao坏了！”  
谢安扭着腰，骑动着那根假Yang具，精虫与羞耻心纠缠在一起，脑中一个声音呐喊着，他到底在做什么？不要看！另一个声音则是叫嚣着，看我！快看我啊！是不是很想上我！那就快来啊！！！  
这时候陆华臣要还能忍住他就不是个男人。  
“后穴的不许掉出来。”陆华臣低下头说道。  
他双臂一环，将谢安就着跪着的姿势整个托起，翻身将其抵在沙发上，扛起两条修长的双腿，钢炮抵着花穴准备发射。  
“还磨蹭什么！快进来！”谢安一把抓住陆华臣的衣领，毫不客气地命令道。  
“满足你！”陆华臣一个挺腰便冲进那朵已经发了洪水的花Xue，这是他第一次在性事上如此粗俗失态！  
他甚至有些后悔自己不该把这人激起来，现在他只想Cao得这个小Sao货叫爸爸！就算世界毁灭也要做到最后一刻！  
两人在此刻一同化身为野兽，脑中只剩下最原始的欲望。  
安静的客厅中回荡着低沉的吼声与甜腻的呻吟声交织在一起，沙发不堪重负地也发出抗议声。  
这一夜两人不知道做了多少次，做到谢安昏醒过来时，发现男人的东西还在他的小Xue里。  
Cao，他昨晚又做了什么？谢安抱住头。


	2. 第八章

第八章  
都说一回生二回熟，这回一觉醒来陆华臣发现自己又和男人做了的感觉，就没有第一次那么震惊了，但他还是惊讶到了。  
陆华臣将双手上举，看着手腕还有脚腕两处被缠了不知道多少圈又系地死死的绳子，一时间脸上都不知道做出什么表情好。  
“哥哥，你这是干嘛吗？”带着男人刚刚醒来特有的鼻音，听得谢安本身就有些酸软的腰更是一麻。  
“醒了？”谢安居高临下地看着在床上挣扎起身的陆华臣，“既然醒了就赶紧滚吧。”  
然后，就见谢安走出卧室打开大门，往陆华臣看得到的地方双手环抱一言不发地示意他  
自己想办法。  
陆华臣差点给哭了，“哥！这样不好吧！”  
这是他陆华臣有史以来睡完人起来后最狼狈的一次，以往那些女人哪个不是求着他睡，睡完再好聚好散。他用了好几天才接受自己可能一直都是个双性恋的可能，又尝试和其他男人上床未果，就发现他这问题是赖上谢安了。  
谢安心里的郁闷劲没别过去，硬是没理陆华臣，正巧手机铃声响起。  
“顾总好。”谢安一秒切换状态，背过身避开陆华臣。  
“说多少次，叫我佳玉就行！”电话那头一个磁性的男声传来，谢安的顶头上大司。  
谢安轻笑了一声，头靠在落地窗边，打趣道：“顾总拿工作号打给我的，不得给个面子啊，万一你旁边有其他人呢！”  
那边男人闻言立马发出爽朗的笑声，“忘了忘了，反正无论用什么号打，你都会接啊。”  
“是~”谢安好笑摇摇头，“小老板的电话谁敢不接！”  
“不跟你瞎贫！晚上出来一起吃个饭呗，我这有个人要介绍给你认识认识。”  
陆华臣的从卧室里出来的时候，就看到这一幕，阳光穿过玻璃描绘出一浅金的轮廓，姣好的面容上挂着醉心的笑容，陆华臣还是第一次看到这般笑着的谢安。  
对面的那人是谁？  
谢安余光扫到陆华臣的身影，瞬间收敛起所有表情。  
“嗯好，那晚上见。”谢安挂断电话。  
“牙口不错啊。”他看看眼前已经脱离了束缚的人道。  
陆华臣揉揉被勒得有些气血不通的手腕，故作随意地耸耸肩，一撇嘴道：“还行吧。”  
之后陆华臣便也没再说什么，捡起自己的衣服就离开了，谢安则是全程冷着脸，一言不发。

厨房间里还有昨晚没吃完的海底捞，谢安看着就没食欲，随便系了系就丢出门，从没多少存货的冰箱冰箱里拿出吃剩的面包烤了下，又给自己煎了个荷包蛋，囫囵吞下，就算是吃过饭了。  
谢安脑子里很乱，但他又说不出乱在哪里，潜意识里有一种恐惧感在蠢蠢欲动，他不愿面对的恐惧感。不想再多做思考，谢安将所有情绪压下，开车来到一家拳击馆，轻车熟路地走进去刷卡换衣。  
周末的拳击馆尤其热闹，教学用的场馆里还没变声的小孩子声音发出高亢的喊声直插耳膜，几个教练都不得已戴着扩音器来吼叫着；另一边则相对安静些，三三两两的青年在组队自由训练着，旁边也只有一个教练在盯着，时而出声指点一下。谢安越过那些地方，径直走向深处的隔间，开始热身。  
“我就感觉看见你了，果然是。”一个戴着扩音器的壮硕男子从门口走进来，脑门上湿漉漉的全是汗。  
“好久没见着你来了啊。”男子往边上一靠，拿身上的毛巾擦着头。  
“嗯，最近挺忙。”谢安回答很简短。  
这个男子是他之前的陪练姓韩，人自来熟挺能聊得来，谢安越是冷淡，他就越是能说，这一来二去的也就熟悉了。  
韩教练果然是对谢安的态度早习以为常接着又说：“怎么？最近又有烦心事了？”  
谢安扫了一眼他，没回答。  
“嗯，果然是有烦心事。”韩教练一看他这表情当下了然，也不避讳地直接就说。  
谢安不着痕迹地皱了下眉：“你那帮小孩不需要看着了？”  
“诶呦，你别提了。”韩教练完全没读任何空气，甚至说起小孩话更多了，“我让老李先帮看着，自由活动不碍事。”  
“你是不知道带小孩有多累，那半大的小男孩疯起来简直要人命！”韩教练一拍大腿，“你说他们吧，不听！打吧，又不敢使劲！不使劲又管不住，稍微一使劲就哭！哎呀，内嗓门喊起来我带着扩音器都杠不过！我现在就期望我媳妇肚子里的是个闺女，温温柔柔的小公举，爸爸的贴心小棉袄~诶嘿，想想就开心。”  
韩教练越说越起劲，脸上不自觉地露出笑意，仿佛已经看到自家闺女在怀里叫爸爸。谢安还能怎么办，自觉打开大脑屏蔽器，专心猛击眼前的沙袋。  
好半天后韩教练才终于意识到自己说得好像有点多，将将止住话头，“你啊，就是太忙了，别一门心思的只搞工作，适当谈谈恋爱，也受点甜蜜的滋润，一切都好说。”他起身拍了拍谢安的肩头，“来，我给你找个对手，好好发泄一下。”  
说罢他领着谢安到外边青年的训练场边，跟旁边的教练示意了下，招呼了一个小年轻过来介绍道：“这位算是你们的师哥，给咱们馆拿下来过好几个奖杯，跟他练练好好学习学习！”然后他又转过头严肃地对谢安说，“你可点到为止啊，知道你打起来不要命的，但把这几个小苗苗打坏了，之后馆里没人出赛我们就找你顶上啊！”  
谢安初中起开始学习的拳击，算是挺晚的，但是那时候发生了很多事，导致他对学习拳击充满了干劲，每次挥拳都带着不要命的决心，再加上本身他也算有些天赋，所以打得还不错。谢安非常享受打拳击时的感觉，只要站上那四四方方的台子上，他的目的只有一个，就是打倒眼前的人，这时候他的大脑会异常兴奋，所有的不痛快似乎都在一拳一拳的打击中消散。  
这场车轮战从早上持续到下午，不光是馆里培养的训练生，还有一些围观的业余选手也手痒地上来挑战一番，擂台旁一直有围观的群众，直到谢安整个人累倒在地，肚里饥肠辘辘后才结束。  
谢安往嘴里塞了块黑巧克力才去冲澡，收拾完从场馆里出来，他看看表，时间正好，开车前往顾佳玉约他的饭店。  
对于顾佳玉约定的饭店，谢安很放心，顾佳玉了解他的口味而且其本人还是十成十的吃货。  
提前了半个小时谢安到达饭店，一进包厢，最上座的地方，一个胖胖的身影逆着光兴高采烈地冲谢安招招手。  
“老谢！你来啦！”  
是顾佳玉。  
其实顾佳玉的身材并不是特别胖，最多算是壮了些，但是他的脸型就很无奈，是那种圆圆的肉肉的白白嫩嫩的质感，所以就非常显胖。  
发泄了一天的谢安，心情大好，上去给了顾佳玉一个拥抱，还顺手捏了捏他肉乎乎的小脸蛋儿。  
“哇，绝了，你就是馋我这个脸蛋儿才跟我做的朋友吧！”顾佳玉夸张地叫到。  
“对啊，你第一天知道吗？”谢安耸耸肩，装作一副无赖样。  
顾佳玉也假装一瞪眼生气了，就像个气鼓鼓的河豚还嘟着嘴，就丑可爱丑可爱的啊。  
“哼！之前打电话还恭恭敬敬地叫我顾总，现在就不给我面子了？”  
谢安对顾佳玉这个表情简直一点抵抗力都没有，对，他就是喜欢肉嘟嘟的东西，就是馋他粉嫩嫩的脸。谢安两眼笑得眯缝，给顾佳玉倒了杯茶送到嘴边，“好好，顾总，来喝点水。”顾佳玉又不是真生气，乐呵呵地接了水杯，就又听谢安道：“不气了啊，顾小公举。”  
这水没法喝了！  
顾佳玉和谢安是高中同学，成为同桌后理所当然熟悉起来，但关系相当要好，后来又一起考上了同一所大学，毕业后顾佳玉子承父业进入公司成了小老板，顾佳玉则是研究生读完辗转下又和顾佳玉到了同一所公司，所以说一切都非常有缘。  
另外，顾佳玉这个人看着可可爱爱、和和气气的十分亲切，一点都不像个富家子弟，但小老板的位子却坐得非常稳，有些人就是天生会抓住人心，让你甘愿为他打工办事。  
两个好友像是十年没见似的天南海北一通侃，半个小时过得非常快，直到包厢门被敲响，总算想起了今天还有正事。  
顾佳玉一拍自己脑袋，起身边开门边道：“来，给你介绍一下，这是我好不容易挖来的人才，”门打开了，顾佳玉带进来一个熟悉的身影，“陆华臣。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有谁可以告诉我！这个怎么分章节？？


End file.
